Rained in with more than a friend - Lapidot (NSFW)
by moonlightstar720
Summary: Peridot is on the run from the crystal gems, stumbling around in the rain, then finding a friend... or maybe more. More in the next chapter! hey guys leave a review and/or let me know what you think! helps me to keep writing.
1. Chapter 1

Peridot was using her finger propeller to keep her head dry as she ran down the street. She has been hiding from the crystal gems for some time and given up on going home. She came upon a house with a nice blue door in the middle of no where, at first hesitation, then sprinting towards it and knocking.

Yes to her humans sucked but, maybe it was time to throw in the towel, ever since she started to hide from the crystal gems, humans had been nothing but nice to her, animals helping her out, life was... some what wonderful.  
Was this what rose quarts fought so hard to protect?

The door slowly opened revealing lapis lazuli. Peridot gasped stepping back a bit as they said their names at the same time in shock.

Lapis furrowed her brow and pointed a knife at her "If you're here to take me back to home world forget it! I won't go or help you harm the people of this world or steven!"

Peridot put her hands up a bit trying to calm her down "N-no! that's not..." she looked down and rubbed the back of her neck "I can't... go home... if I did I would be called traitor or punished horribly by yellow diamond..." she turned around "I'm sorry, I'll just-"

Lapis slowly lowered the knife, then grabbed her hand "no wait-!"

Peridots cheeks turned a darker green as she blushed, she had never had her hand grabbed gently by another's before "Wh-what?"

Lapis looked down then back up at her, a little twinkle in her eyes "I-I can't let you go out there... It's raining really badly!"

Peridot looked a little guilty "But- after what I did- why would you-?"

Lapis held peidots hand tighter, no longer making eye contact, and tears streamed as much as the rain "Cuz we're both stuck here... the crystal gems trapped jasper... and... I don't wanna see another gem lost ever again... I... i don't wanna be alone anymore peri!"

Peridot slowly turned as lapis clung onto her crying, had lapis really been alone all this time, what happened after I had left?  
peridit cleared her tears away "hey... If you want me to stay I will. Gems gotta stick together and protect each other right?"

Lapis looked up and smiled, she had really needed to her that, her eyes twinkled again "oh... peridot thank you."

The two went inside and before peridot could sit in a chair lapis grabbed her "Wait! you're all wet let me get a towel for you!"  
Peridot blushed "w-well I... You don't have to do that but-"  
Lapis rushed off then came back, starting to dry peri off, this caused peridot's eyes to widden and face to turn a bright green with blush "L-lapis-!?"

Lapis looked up "yeah...?" she tilted her head innocently before standing up finished drying off her new friend.

Peridot rubbed her own cheek with her finger a bit embarrassed then sat down "th-thank you..."

Lapis smiled and shut her eyes tight "you're welcome peri!~ if that's ok for me to call you."

Peridot's heart fluttered at that, she hadn't felt that way before, was she was humans called sick?  
No no. that was impossible. "th-thats uh, yeah it's fine."

Lapis sat next to her "Wan't something to drink? I've got some cola."  
Peridot smiled, it had been awhile since she had what humans called 'soda' and was rather addicted to it "yes please!"


	2. Chapter 2 - feelings and past shown

peridot had fallen asleep sitting up, lapis giggled at the sight and then frowned, How long has peridot been alone? Just as long as her probably...

She thought back to the crash, to when her and jasper fused, and when jasper finally broke off.  
Lapis remembered waking up on the beach, when she went to find and stop jasper... it was too late, the second she found the crystal gems with her, she had already been put back into her gem, then shattered by garnet then placed in a bubble.

This was horrible, she had never seen steven and his friend's do something that awful, it scared her, she thought she'd be next, after all they did put her in that mirror, Steven did notice her but she ran then flew off too quick for him to catch. even though that was several years ago...

She landed here in the middle of no where, alone, hiding.  
She had fixed up the house best she could, and even made a few acquaintances in town. she was always home sick... But she could never go home. She was a traitor. Plus, if it was for steven, the only one she ever spoke to, she was okay with it.

She placed her hand on peridots, wanting to wake her up and ask her what had happened to her during all those years. Peridot screamed a bit jumping up and scaring lapis off the couch onto her butt.

Peridot looked around then down at lapis before sitting down quickly "I-I wasn't scared. D-dumb clods won't catch me." she stuck her nose in the air before noticing lapis on the floor eyes wide and worried. peridot offered her hand "are, you okay?"  
Lapis took it, standing up then sitting next to her "yeah I uh... wanted to ask something?"

Peridot raised an eye brow "and- that would be?"  
Lapis shifted in place for a moment looking down "what... exactly has happened to you? I mean... you used to be bitter and selfish and... I know you were the first one who greeted me at homeworld but-  
What could have possibly changed you?"

Peridot's face looked worried, she was too proud to admit she was slowly coming to like this world, I mean, sure they're tech was kinda behind hers but incredible as well "I just... well I-"  
Lapis gave her a pleading face "please... won't you tell me?"

Peridot sighed and sat back "okay... but this is a long story."

-

Peridot was running through an opened field, out of the kindergarten. laughing and then sat down "those crystal clods will never know what hit em'!"  
she got up again and brushed her self off putting her hands on her hips, very proud of herself, she started walking then stopped, where 'was' she going to go now? she smiled and set sights on a knew warp pad.

Weeks passed, she never found one that worked or she could fix before the crystal gems stopped her each time, once almost killing her.  
She decided to not make contact with the warp pads any longer. They were too dangerous and she was... alone...  
It finally hit her. She 'was' alone. No one to boss around, nothing to fix, nothing to build, no one... no one to talk to.

Days after that passed and more and more bad things happened to her, just getting hit with a lightning bolt, getting crushed, hit by a truck, etc.

She was weak and almost had given up... but she came across a young girl, about 13, short, and going to college rather young, for medical and robotics.  
She saw what had happened to peridot after falling and sliding down a mud slide. showed her kindness, and even allowed her to stay for sometime.

She showed how wonderful it was to have a friend, and how wonderful earth could be. She was still a little stuck up and proud of home world and the fact she was a gem. At first rejecting most of her kindness. but after staying with her for so many years she opened up a bit...

The crystal gems had found out she was moving from place to place with this girl a few months back and invaded the girls house, of course trying to get peridot, but the girl helped her escape out the window, the two hadn't seen each other since.

Lapis was lost for words, she couldn't even muster up an 'I'm sorry'. To offer peridot. She just hugged peridot and wept softly.  
Peridot moved her body up a bit "wh-wha? Hey com'on! I'm not that sad of a sod."  
she slowly patted lapis's back "really... I'm... fine, okay?"

Lapis looked up at her and sniffled "But, that's awful! I mean yeah I was alone all this time... but you, you had someone and got torn away from them! if the crystal gems could just... see how we really are no-"  
Peridot glared "no way! they'd kill us in a heart beat."

Lapis looked horrified at the word "kill". then flashes of what happened to jasper appeared in her head.  
Peridots glare wore off and she lifted a hand a bit to lapis "are you-"  
Lapis slapped peridots hand away, then realizing what she had done she ran upstairs and curled up in her bed in her room.

Peridot slowly went after her and poked her head into lapis's room "hey, lapis? I'm sorry if I scared you I just-"  
Lapis "n-no! It's not you it's just... what happened to...to her was... just too awful!" she started sobbing into her hands  
Peridot raised an eye brow going over to the bed, sitting down, and rubbing lapis's back "what happened to who? What's wrong lapis? Talk to me..."

Lapis looked over to her "they... they killed jasper."  
Peridot looked terrified, could the crystal gems really have done that? Rose quarts must have taught them better! right...?


	3. Chapter 3

Lapis slowly sat up and hugged peridot, crying onto her stomach, and not letting go.  
Peridot blushed at the sudden interaction, putting a hand on her and stroking her back, she wasn't good at comfort. So this was all she could do. "hey... We'll be okay... alright? We have eachother."

Lapis slowly looked up into peridots eyes, peridot was giving her a smile, trying to do what she could. Lapis closed her eyes slowly leaning up and kissing her on the lips. Peridot made a cute sound looking shocked.

lapis pulled away and giggled, clearing her tears away "yeah... I've got you with me."

Peridot wanted... 'more' from lapis. She didn't have the slightest idea why, but she liked what had just happened. She put her arms around lapis's and kissed her again, eyes shut tight.  
lapis smiled a bit, she grabbed peridot and pinned her down to the bed lips tightly on hers.

Peridot broke and made a confused sound. blushing hard and darting her eyes away "L-Lapis wh-wha-"  
Lapis slowly caressed her before giggling "Don't you want me...?"  
Peridot looked right at her and gulped, then nodded a little.

Lapis removed her dress and moved her fingers slowly down peridots body "Lets get these off hmm...?~"  
Peridot nodded and removed her clothing. she was embaressed but liked lapis on top of her.

Lapis bit peridots nipple and peridot arched her back letting out a moan. This caused her to send one of her fingers down to lapis's opening to well 'finger' her a bit.  
Lapis gasped a moving her fingers down to peridot's opening and teasing her, she moved up and began to french kiss peridot.  
Peridot and lapis moaned as they hungrily kissed eachother. Peridot as you could say 'thirsty' for lapis.

Peridot broke and panted, her hips thrusting. Lapis smiled at this and licked her lips before moving down and starting to eat the green gem out.  
Peridot grabbed the pillow moaning out of control and her heart beating extremely fast. "L-lapis- I-I'm gonna-!" lapis smiled and moaned as she felt another finger enter her she grabbed onto peridots hips eating her out more, after a few minutes of this they finished and flopped over next to eachother exhausted.

Peridot was fast asleep, and lapis was holding her by her hip, smiling and happy for once. They both needed this. Hopefully it would go okay for them.  
She'd make peridot take a bath or shower with her when she woke.


	4. Chapter 4

Peridot chuckled a bit holding lapis "Oh come on lapis. Jasper can't die. She's too tough." after saying that lapis glared at peridot, making peridot gulp "you're... serious..."  
peridot ran her floating fingers through her hair, giving lapis a kiss on the cheek "well... that won't happen to us. I'll keep us both safe. Those clods will never get us." giving lapis a warming comforting smile.  
Lapis's eye's twinkled then she slowly smiled, a tear going down her cheek looking peridot back in her eyes "r...really?"  
peridot nodded and chuckled "those clods couldn't catch a mouse."  
this made lapis giggle a little bit. peridot picked lapis up and carried her to the bathroom, beaming with pride.

Lapis was sat down near the tub, and peridot started the water. "what are you doing peridot..?" she asked. Lapis looked so cute when she was confused.  
peridot looked down at her with a smirk "Letting you relax in the water. Unless you want me to get you wet some other way."  
lapis blushed really hard, putting a hand over her own mouth. This made peridot chuckle.

Peridot picked lapis up setting her in the large tub then taking off her limb enhancers climbing in with her. Lapis looked a little shocked then started laughing  
Peridot blushed in embarrassment "wh-what's so funny?!" she exclaimed. Lapis whipped away a tear and sighed happily "I didn't expect you to be so... 'bite sized' ." lapid joked

Peridot flailed "I-I am not bite sized! I am a proud, strong, smart gem!" she wailed. lapis gently layed peridot's head on her blue chest "I know... and it makes me feel safe and secure." she said warmly and softly. peridot blushed again then nuzzled lapis's chest. "you're... not so bad yourself." peridot smiled and lapis did to.

Lapis made some shapes with the water letting them move around. Eventually they made story's with the forms they could make with the water, even after the water had turned cold they kept doing that til the sun wen't down and peridot pulled the plug and got out with lapis. they wen't to go get dried off and take a peek outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Lapis and peridot went outside to see that the rain has stopped, the sun had gone down, the grass shined over the fields like a mirror at midnight shining in the moons light.

Lapis and peridot looked out over all this in awe. Yes they have seen many many nights... however.

This one looked like it was out of the most wonderful day dream. Lapis looked down at peridot who was still staring at the beautiful scene.

She gently knelt down and hugged peridot "thank you for finding me..."

Peridot blushed iffy about hugging back and she gulp stuttering "W-well uh. I'm very amazing when it comes to finding things." she said proudly.

Lapis giggled and kissed her on the cheek. "Very much so~" she said in a flirtatious tone.

Peridot blushed in a shocked look, then cleared her throat and smiled "eheheh."

Lapis stood back up and held out her hand "come with me somewhere for a bit?"

Peridot squinted "where would we be going?" she asked.

This caused lapis to look down. She wasn't sure what to say "i-its uh... A surprise." she blushed and looked to the side. Seeing lapis's blush peridot took her hand smirking "I would be happy too my fair gem~"

Lapis giggled and led her along "I-I think you'll like it."

They walked through some trees going upwards for quite a bit before peridot said "Exactly 'where' are we going?".

Lapis smiled at her "Almost there. I promise it's wonderful."

After they got to the top of the hill there was a large lake.

It was so beautiful and it reflected the moon and stars. The whole lake sparkled like a million diamonds.

Peridots eyes widened "It's so..."

Lapis smiled "It's like the great diamond hall back at home... huh?~" lapis looked sad... but happy at the same time. She had sat down, her knees up against her chest and arms wrapped around them.

Peridot looks down at her "are... you okay?" she looked just a little bit worried.

Lapis looked at the ground "Peridot... I forgive you for what you tried to do to the earth... and what you had to do to me back at home world..."

Peridot was going to say something but lapis kept going "The torture you and jasper had to do to me... as well as the other things... I forgive you.

Though... home world has gone and rotted. I see now it's awful, horrid, and a nightmare. I had forgotten what being a slave was like for the past few years...

I've been free to run away and roam... I found a nice place to shelter... and-"

Peridot leaned down and kissed lapis pulling back to see her dazed face "And me?~"

Before lapis could reply peridot pinned her down and smirked "So tell me... I've seen a few things humans do that are... 'similar' to fusion...Did you wanna try it out?~"

Lapis had a pretty good guess of what she meant, They had done a few things like that earlier, so she shut her eyes tight and nodded, the next thing she felt was kissing and soft nibbling down the side of her neck. It made her feel nice and gave her a bit of pleasure.

She wanted even more.


	6. Chapter 6

Lapis unmaterialized her clothing so peridot could kiss all over her blue body, it felt tingly every time peridot kissed or licked up and down her skin from top to bottom.

Peridot was very careful in pleasuring lapis, every so often she'd lick lapis's tit then gently blow on it to make it hard, lapis always let out a cute sound which got peridot even more excited.

Lapis eventually cried out "please peridot! Please take me I can't handle it anymore!"

Lapis spread her legs whining a bit.

Peridot kissed along her slit and then gave it a soft lick "I have another surprise I've been working on~"

Peridot formed what looked like a medium sized dildo on her crotch. It wasn't perfect but it would do for now.

Lapis squeeked in surprise as the weird member poked at her entrance "p-peridot I-"

Peridot smirked and rammed it into her, causing a large gasp and moan from the blue gem.

Lapis's back arched from the pleasure. She couldn't help but enjoy the mix of pleasure and pain, she couldn't help but fall for peridot, she was like toxic chemicals of affection and sweet torment.

Peridot kept thrusting into lapis, some how getting pleasure from it and the look lapis lazuli had on her cute stupid face. She too couldn't help but fall for lapis's skinny, curvy, hot blue body.

Lapis grabbed the side of peridot's face pulling her down into a kiss, missionary style made it easy for her to do this.

Peridot made a cute sound before grinning into it and forcing her tongue into lapis's mouth, moving it around every space and bit she could slide her green tongue on.

Lapis tried to keep her mouth as open as she possibly could, she used her other hand to start caressing one of peridot's breasts, rubbing, groping, and teasing the tit making it very hard.

Of course for every little thing lapis did, peridot would make a small cute moan.

Eventually lapis felt like she was gonna burst like a broken dam. She kept crying out to peridot and peridot would tease her.

After about an earth minute later peridot finally let lapis pop like a dam. Her fluids ran out of her and soaked the ground.

Peridot layed on her back panting, she hadn't finished yet, lapis noticed this and after the member peridot had formed vanished lapis went in for the kill with her mouth.

Peridot cried out a sweet, sensual moan "Th-that.. oh sweet diamond lapis, ah!~"

Lapis grinned and did even more, this made peridot ramble with compliments, rude remarks, and begging.

Lapis dug her tongue in and sucked on her alot while doing so. Peridot was shaking at this point, holding onto lapis's hair, forcing her to stay in place, peridot was sweating and drooling, and eventually finished all over lapis's face, lapis stopped and looked up from her inner thighs, smirking and licking some of the finish fluid off her face.

Peridot layed back panting and feeling in the stars.

Lapis moved up next to her and nuzzled her cheek onto peridots chest.

"Peridot...?" Lapis said

Peridot sighed happily "yes... lapiz?~"

"I-..." lapis looked down blushing

Peridot opened an eye looking down at her, not sure why lapis was holding back. "Lapi-"

Lapis cut her off giving her a kiss "I-I love you."

Peridot gave a shocked face, mouth slightly open, not sure what to say.


End file.
